Round 3
by Mitzuko-chan
Summary: Para variar, Ron y Hermione con su amor apache... pero... pasará algo diferente esta vez? Una minihistoria de esta parejita! Lean, please!


¡Holas, gente bonita! Okis, este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, una saga que realmente me gusta mucho… y por eso decidí dedicar esta mini-historia a la parejita que realmente le hace justicia al "amor apache" xDDD ¡Disfruten!

**_Round 3 _**

Jamás pensó que ese momento fuese tan diferente de cómo lo había imaginado. Había comenzado de manera muy rara… puesto que Harry y Ginny ya habían hecho equipo para que el ojiverde "repasara" para los exámenes, Ron y ella habían quedado de reunirse para estudiar juntos, cosa que Hermione esperaba ansiosamente; pero para su sorpresa, el chico no llegó solo. Una muchacha bajita de cabello negro cenizo le acompañaba.

-Hebe- había dicho Ron- era amiga de Fred y George y la mejor de su clase en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Le pedí que nos ayudara a estudiar.

La chica le hubiera caído a Hermione muy bien en cualquier otra circunstancia, pues era simpática y bastante inteligente. Pero en ese momento, en ese lugar… solo podía forzarse a sonreír y a reprimir las ganas que tenía de retorcerle el cuello al chico de cabello rojo. Pasaron un par de horas, más lentamente de lo que a la castaña le hubiera gustado. Hebe se excusó con una sonrisa, diciendo que había quedado con alguien. Después de despedirla ambos con efusividad, se concentraron de nuevo en el libro de texto, con la muchacha ahora si ya bastante enfurruñada. Ron le hacía comentarios con cierto embarazo, pero ella solo le contestaba con monosílabos y uno que otro gruñido ligeramente molesto. El mago terminó por cerrar el libro y mirarle fijamente.

-¿Te pasa algo, Hermione?

"No, sólo quiero matarte por traer una anexada a NUESTRO rato a solas, ¡idiota!"

-Para nada, Ronald - contestó con voz cortante, sin mirarlo siquiera. Pero él continuó insistiendo hasta que le colmó la paciencia.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no!

-¡Si no tuvieras nada, no estarías gritándome!

-¡No te estoy gritando!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Escúchate solamente!

-¡ah! ¿Y tú no me estás alzando la voz, de casualidad? ¿No tendrá eso algo que ver, eh?

Pronto se estaban gritando de cosas de un lado a otro de la mesa, para variar. Era una suerte que el jardín de la escuela estuviera desierto, o hubieran provocado una verdadera escena. La discusión se acaloró hasta el grado de que ambos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a vociferarse a menos de un metro de distancia. Aunque no era un cuadro tan raro de verse, en especial entre ellos dos, a cualquiera le hubiera dado miedo, incluso a Harry. Pronto salió a colación el tema de Hebe, pues Hermione estaba demasiado furiosa como para contenerse de cualquier manera. Ron primero la miró perplejo, luego una especie de sonrisa se le insinuó en el rostro.

-¿¡Qué es tan divertido?!

-Pues que no pensé que te fueras a poner así de intensa por alguien como Hebe…- su tono de voz daba a entender algo que hizo la sangre de la bruja hervir.

-¡Pudiste haberme avisado, por lo menos! ¡Así hubiera podido preparar temas de estudio para tres, y estar más organizados!

-¡Por favor!- Ron parecía contenerse con mucha dificultad. Ya tenía "la palabra" pujando por salir de sus labios.

-¿Por favor qué?

-¡Tú sabes bien lo que pasa!

-No, no sé lo que cruza por esa cabezota tuya. ¿Qué debería saber?

-Pues que estás…- hizo una pausa como para contenerse, pero la furia pudo más- ¡estás CELOSA!- Hermione abrió la boca ligeramente. Se había atrevido. Había osado mencionar "la palabra".

-¿Cómo que celosa? ¿De qué debería?- de nuevo la mueca sonriente se insinuó en el rostro del chico Weasley.

- ¡De que vine con ella, de eso!

-¡Por favor! ¡No te des tanta importancia!

Y así siguieron un buen rato, hasta que sus caras estuvieron a diez centímetros de separación, viéndose furibundos. Luego pasó algo. Ambos hicieron una pausa de silencio que se volvió tenso en unos segundos. Los dos respiraban con dificultad, y estaban sonrojados por el enojo… Y de repente, casi como si fuera un reflejo, Ron la tomó por la barbilla y atrajo el rostro de Hermione hacia el suyo, con tal rapidez que ella ni pudo reaccionar. Fue un beso muy breve, pero bastó para ponerlos aún más colorados de lo que estaban. Se miraron a los ojos por un instante antes de abrazarse y besarse de nuevo. Su respiración era aún muy pesada, y aquel beso duró hasta que ambos latidos cardiacos habían alcanzado un ritmo más o menos normal (ya no de enojo, sino de emoción). Cuando se separaron, el pelirrojo empujó muy suavemente con su mano la nuca de Hermione para apoyar la cabeza de ella en su hombro. Así se quedaron un rato, demasiado perplejos para hablar siquiera, hasta que Ron le dijo, tan suavemente como si se lo hubiera imaginado:

-Estoy enamorado de ti, Hermione.

Ella alzó la vista, preocupada que de verdad hubiera sido solo un susurro de su mente. Pero no; los ojos aguamarina le sonreían al igual que su dueño, que le acariciaba el cabello con lentitud. La castaña sonrió y volvió a acurrucarse en su hombro. Definitivamente así no lo había imaginado… pero la sorpresa de aquel momento lo volvía mejor, mucho mejor que cualquier sueño que hubiera podido tener antes: era verdad.

------------

Waiii! Quedó mono P ¡Espero sus reviews, gente bonita! Matta ne!!!


End file.
